The Plan
by TheBluePill
Summary: Jade isn't so thrilled when her sister starts dating her crush, and she has to deal with the fact nobody knows that it's her sister. But Tori knows, and she's in on the plan, what is it? One-shot. Jori. Rated T for some swearing


**Disclaimer: Victorious and all of its associated copyrights are not my property and I stake no claim to them.**

**A/N: I got this idea from a bit of a personal experience. It was nagging me so I thought I'd get it written before I went mad or something. But anyway, my first one-shot, hope it isn't too terrible.**

* * *

**Jade's POV**

Standing at my scissor-covered locker, sipping my black coffee, I glance over to Tori's locker to see her in a lip-lock with my sister. They had met at registration for HA, back at the auditions. Today was her first day. _I can't believe her. First Vega waltzes in here and steals my spotlight then my damn sister makes her existence known to my friends, much to my chagrin, and steals my crush. See why I'm happy? I bet you do._

I slam my locker and stomp off to Sikowitz's class and sit down. I'm 10 minutes early but I can't find a single fuck to give so, yeah. Of course though, a few minutes later, my peace and quiet is disturbed by giggling.

Tori and my sister, Ashley walk in holding hands and laughing over something. They see me and I summon up my superb acting skills and fake a smile, turning my attention back to my phone.

Eventually Siko makes his entrance ranting something about everyone should have coconuts for breakfast. He hops up on stage and does the most dorky dance in the history of dorky dances. Shaking his hips from side to side while moving his hands up and down in pointers. "I hear we have a new student amongst us!" _Oh sweet mother of god this is going to be good._

Ashley raised her hand and Sikowitz pointed at her enthusiastically, "YOU, alphabetical improve pronto!" "Do what now?" Ashley asked, confused. It's so fun watching her squirm.

Sikowitz straightened up and said, "Perhaps… Someone should teach you. JADE. Teach this newbie the ways of the alphabetical improv" I laughed "I'll pass"

Ashley got an evil grin on her face, I know what that meant. _Shit._ "Sikowitz is it? Jade here, I already know her" She said innocently.

He took a sip from his coconut, "Is that so?" It was _not _going to happen like this. I groaned loudly. "She's just saying stuff, let's get this over with." I then taught her the basics of alphabetic improv, and when she seemed to get it, Sikowitz called for a scene.

"Place!" "The mall"

"Situation" "Shopping"

"And… GO"

Jade - "Actually, I think this looks better," I started.

Ashley - "But doesn't this one match your shoes?"

Jade - "Can't deny that, but black goes with everything you know."

Ashley - "Don't you think you should wear something other than black?"

Jade - "Everyone says that"

Ashley - "Forget it, you won't change."

Jade - "Get out of my face."

Ashley "How do you live like this?"

Jade - "I don't think that's your business."

Ashley - "Just looking out for you."

Jade - "Kindness is not a strong suit for me."

Ashley - "Loving is easy."

Jade - "Maybe for you."

Ashley - "Not just for me."

Jade - "Opposites, is what we are."

Ashley - "People of the same family." _Oh, now she's pushed it too far._

Jade - "Quiet, that's nobody's business."

Ashley - "Really? I believe they have a right to know."

"AND SCENE!" Sikowitz shouted right as I was about to lunge at Ashley. "That was very believable girls, almost as if you actually had some big secret."

I groaned, who cares if they know, she's sort of talented. At least she doesn't have my name, having a different father and all. "She's my step-sister" everyone gasped in unison at that moment and I couldn't help but laugh. Their thoughts probably being, _Oh god, there's more of her!_

We ran through some more improvs before he dismissed us, the rest of the morning went by pretty quickly, nothing interesting until lunch. I sat down, being the first one there and started stabbing my salad as if I was eating it. Honestly, these are disgusting.

Cat and Robbie came and sat down next, Cat on one side of me and Robbie next to her. Andre and Beck were before Tori who was with Ashley. She introduced her to everyone besides me, she already knew me.

"So Ashley, what got you in Hollywood Arts?" Andre asked.

"Acting. I also sing but acting is what I really like to do." She answered with a smile. She seemed to like Andre.

Cat giggled as if that was the best thing ever, "Ohh, maybe you can star in one of Jade's plays or movies haha!"

"Oh golly I hope so!" I deadpanned. The whole table was trying to stifle laughs at that point, even Tori. Ashley was not amused.

"Jade! You said this morning you would be nice to me, you promised!" This girl is such a child sometimes.

"Was it before I had my coffee?" I asked, brow raised in question.

"I think so…" She said nervously.

"Ashley, we've been over this. Anything I say, unless I say otherwise, is invalid until I've had my coffee. Coffee first, coherent conversations later, got it?" My own personal rule, keeps my carelessness in check.

She huffed but didn't bother responding. I did notice Tori slightly giggling though, which I thought was amusing.

A little while later Cat broke the silence, "So Tori, how's your plan going?" Tori about did a spit-take when she said that. "Cat… I told you not to talk about that"

She giggled, "Oh right, sorry Tori." I looked to Tori, my interest peaked. "What plan is she speaking of?" She looked nervous, "Nothing, don't worry about it." _Interesting. _I let it go for the time being, and we all left to go to our classes.

After school I waited in the janitor's closet, I needed to know what Tori's plan was. I was just too damn curious. As she walked by I pulled her inside and shut the door, moving my body to block it.

"So what's your plan Tori?" I said with a smirk. She sighed. "I'm going to kill Cat. But fine. I'm not actually dating your sister." _Wait what?_

"But you guys kiss and giggle and all that coupley stuff all the time. I don't- what?" I was so confused.

"It was all just to make someone jealous, honestly." She said quietly. _She couldn't mean… No… It can't be._

I decided to try to push it further, "Did it work?"

She looked up at me, a light blush on her cheeks, "I don't know, you tell me."

I closed the distance and looked into those coffee colored eyes that I loved so much for some hint of what she was feeling. _Here goes nothing._ I slowly wrapped my arms around her waist, giving her lots of time to protest and pull away, but she never did.

Then I kissed her, and at that exact moment that our lips touched the light above us sparked and went out. We never stopped our passionate fight for dominance. The thing I remember is she tasted a lot like a mix of strawberries and vanilla.

We only stopped when Tori got a text from Trina wondering where the hell she was.

"Go, I'll see you tomorrow. Oh, also, Nozu as well? About 7?" I figured Nozu would be a good place for our first official date, as it was the place of our first date ever.

She nodded and kissed me again before leaving the closet.

* * *

**Tori's POV**

Around midnight I woke up from a really nice dream, then I looked next to me and just about screamed. Someone was cuddled up to me. Upon realizing it was Jade, I started to wonder how she got in. "Jade" A tired grunt was her only response. "Jade, wake up." She looked up at me, "What Vega?" Well at least I got an answer.

"How did you get into my room?" She rolled her eyes and laid her head back down on my chest, "You really shouldn't leave your window open at night."

I decided to just let it go and wrapped my arms around Jade, falling back asleep easily.

When I woke up in the morning, Jade was gone, but the slight indentation and scent of her was still left in my bed.

I happily got up and got ready for school, quickly eating breakfast and rushing Trina out the door, fighting her endless protests. I wanted to be there early to see Jade.

When we got there I saw her leaning against her car sipping her coffee. I hopped out of the car walking over to her. "Hi Jade!" I cheerfully said. "Vega." My spirits instantly dropped. "I'm guessing you don't want people to know then?" I asked nervously. "Not particularly," she answered, emotionlessly.

I was devastated and started to walk away when her free hand came out to wrap around me and bring me back to her. She kissed me with just as much passion as in the closet yesterday, in full view of all the students in the parking lot.

Eventually she pulled away, "I was kidding, why would I not be proud of dating a girl like you?" I blushed at the compliment and she smiled, grabbing my hand before leading us inside. Neither of us needed anything so we just went to Jade's locker so she could drop off her bag.

Ashley walked in a little later, coming up to us. "Hey sis, why you got your hands all over my girlfriend?" She said jokingly.

"That is actually something I want to know, why use my sister?" Jade asked.

"I figured that would get to you more, plus she looks like you which was a plus for me," Jade laughed a bit at the last part.

It was about time for Sikowitz's class so we all walked there together, Jade and I still holding hands. Jade sat in the chair to the far corner, me sitting next to her. Of course she felt it was her obligation to put her legs on my lap. I didn't mind too much though.

Sikowitz came in a few minutes later, actually tripping as he climbed through the window. "I'M ALRIGHT!" He shouted. "Yes, because we were all so worried," Jade deadpanned.

"Thank you for your concern Jade. I see you and Tori are getting along now." He assumed, noticing our closeness. "You could say that," she said in a suggestive tone.

He slowly raised an eyebrow, Jade doing the same, and they stared at each other until Jade engaged the icy stare of death, and Sikowitz quickly backed down.

"NEVER, get in a staring contest with Jade. That is the lesson for today, class dismissed," he said, fright evident in his voice.

I looked to Jade who just smirked in triumph. The rest of the class cheered as they left the classroom.

**Jade's POV**

After a fun day at school, including me possibly making a teacher wet his pants, I was getting ready for my date with Tori.

I decided on a pair of black skinny jeans with my favorite black combat boots, with my leather jacket over a corset top.

I made sure my makeup and hair were perfect before getting in my car and going to pick up Tori. When I got there I knocked on the door, only to be greeted by the one and only shrieking banshee Vega.

"What are you doing here, West?" She spat.

"Here for Tori, _Vega._" I retorted.

"Why would she want to see you?" Trina asked rudely.

That's when Tori decided to come down stairs, groaning at her sister, "Because she's hot and you're annoying, go away Trina."

I had to cover my mouth to prevent myself from laughing at Tori's unusual outburst. She just grabbed my hand, leading me outside and shutting the door on her way.

I drove us to Nozu in a comfortable silence, just the radio as subtle background noise.

Once we got there we ordered and just talked about whatever we could think of. Conversations came easy with her and I loved it. I loved being with her. We eventually finished and had to head back to her house. I stopped in the driveway and looked at her.

"I had fun tonight, I'd really like to do this again." I said to her.

"Of course, as long as you'll be my girlfriend," she said with a smile.

I kissed her with as much passion as I could, just trying to show her how I felt. It must've gotten through to her. When she pulled away she was smiling and had this gleam in her eyes. I knew what we had was special, as new as it was.

I'm such a softie.

* * *

**A/N: Oh Jade.. Quite the sap isn't she? Well either way, hope you enjoyed this one-shot. Never done this before so let me know how I did!**


End file.
